Amber Gold Dreams
by LevyXGajeelForever
Summary: Looking back on that day you wouldn't think that it would end in a mistake that could haunt Ren forever, a mistake that could cost Kyoko her life, a mistake that could break Sho's spirit. NO CHARACTER DEATHS I SWEAR. Please read and review and LoveMe. Thanks. *Chapter Three is up.*
1. Chapter One: The Mistake

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY. (No really, I don't own Skip Beat or it's characters)**_

**CHAPTER ONE: A MISTAKE.**

Looking back on that day you wouldn't think that it would end in a mistake that could haunt Ren forever, a mistake that could cost Kyoko her life, a mistake that could break Sho's spirit. It was normal, or as normal as it ever gets with the president.

If you were in LME that day the first thing you saw was the dancers. The guys were dressed in silver bellbottoms and matching vest, with no shirt under them. The girls were in much the same only with white belly shirts underneath. Yet all that paled when you saw the president. As usual he was dressed in an outfit that on anyone else would be out of place, but on him it fit. He was dressed all in white with a white leather jacket, white bellbottoms and even an all white belt. The only exception to his all white tirade was his shoes. They were a brilliant blue and appeared to be made out of felt or suede. His black hair was in a floppy state and he was holding a guitar, an all white guitar. As everyone else was giving him gaping glares, one girl was just looking puzzled, but then she wasn't dressed normally herself. She was in a vibrant pink jumpsuit.

**Kyoko's POV**

What is he?

"Oh. Oh, oh, Mogomi-san" He rushed forwards, "Do you like my outfit?" He posed.

"Of Course, Takarada-sama, but what is it?"

"Some old American guy with awesome close." He shrugged.

Chuckling, Ren and Yashiro-san came up behind me. "His name was Elvis and he played American rock music. He was actually ok." Ren said.

"Ohhh."

Yashiro-san shook his head, "next thing you know he'll be dressed as James Bond." He chuckled.

"Ohh… I love it. Sebastian!" he turned to one of his dancers, the only one always with him and said, "We need to get to work on a James Bond look. Everyone else can dress as ninja's or something." His encourage left and he stood there and waited to speak. My face must have shown confusion because Ren leaned over at me and whispered, "He's from a set of movies shown in America and England, he was a spy. It was a show called 007."

How did he know so much about American people? "Thank you Tsuruga-san." I bowed deeply.

"You know Kyoko you can call me Ren."

"Umm, Ok… Ren-sama. Do you know what your next job is going to be?" I changed the topic quickly. "I mean we just finished filming Dark Moon. Do you have, like a new drama lined up or"

Ren stopped my babbling in their tracks. "Yes I do it's a drama called…"

Suddenly Moko-san interrupted, "Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

"What?" I practically screamed.

"Okay, so I got this new role and," she paused and looked over at Ren, "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you?"

He just shook his head and said, "No it's all right. Go ahead."

So she did. "Anyways I just got this new role. And it's perfect. It's in this new drama called _Amber Gold_."

At that moment Yashiro-san called Ren off, and me and Moko-san said goodbye. Then she continued, "So I'm playing the part of Akemi* Surugema, one of the main characters. I get to play the oldest daughter of the Surugema family. It's really just a normal character but I really want to do it."

"Why? If it's just normal?" I was confused.

"Hio is playing my little brother and our parents died when we were little, but I get to see him again."

"_Amber Gold... _where have I heard that name before? Oh I know." I ruffled through my bag and yanked out my latest script. "That's it, _Amber Gold. _It's the new drama I'm going to be in. I'm Kiyomi* Beledon. Daughter of Akihiko* Beledon, billionaire, secret mob boss, and murderer of your parents. Sorry about that, by the way."

"Isn't that another bully role?"

"In the beginning, yes, but then I fall for your older brother, who I played with as a kid, and join your side."

Moko looked stunned, "How are you going to act like you're in love? I mean it's not exactly your strong suit."

"I don't know." I shrugged, "I guess I'll wing it, I mean I'm an okay actress. Aren't I Moko?" I asked.

"Kyoko, you're better than okay, you're the best actress I know."

I brushed the comment off, knowing she was just being nice. "I wonder who's playing the older brother, what was his name? Wasn't it Yosei*? You're Akemi, Hio is Kitsune*, and the oldest is Yosei, right?"

"Yea, the three Surugema siblings, there was a younger sister, named Mizuki*, but she went missing when she was two. Mom and Dad never knew why." She paused, "The read through is tomorrow, right?" I nodded, "So she you then."

"Okay Moko."

And none of us noticed our mistake.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**First I left it as -san and -sama because I can't see Ren and Kyoko saying Mr. and Mrs.**

***Secondly the characters in ****_Amber Gold _****were named such for a reason:**

**AKEMI: Means 'Bright Beauty', which deffinitly fits Kanae.**

**KIYOMI: Means 'Pure Child' , which describes Kyoko perfectly.**

**AKIHIKO: Means 'Bright Prince', a joke on Kyoko's want to be a princess.**

**YOSEI: Means 'Fairy', again a joke with Kyoko's secret dreams.**

**KITSUNE: Means 'Fox', 'cause Hio is so quick and clever.**

**MIZUKI: Means 'Beautiful Moon', and don't worry I have an idea for her too.**

**FINALY IF ANYONE CAN GUESS WHAT THEIR MISTAKE IS I'LL LET THEM PICK WHO IS KYOKO'S LOVE INTREST. IF NOT I'LL FLIP FOR IT. SO PUT YOUR GUESS IN YOUR REVIEW!**** GOOD LUCK :D **


	2. Chapter Two: A Ride

**_Disclaimer. I really don't own any thing, are you stupid? I just said this last last chapter. _**

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone! They mean a lot to me. Sorry none of you have guessed it but, good tries. As to your guesses: _**

**_bluegirl330817; first she says oldest daughter and her elder sibling is a bro, and she says three 'cause Mizuki is MIA. Second no, Hio's character is not adopted, though he and Kanae will have an interesting relationship. Mwaaahaaahaaa. On your last guess, let's see... Nope. _**

**_littlektten; sorry but that's not it either._**

**_Beauty's Black7; Thanks for noting that first guess, but no it was just a complete typo on my part. All fixed now, and as to your other guess no that's all true._**

**_Redanna; No, yours isn't right either. But that could be a MAJOR mistake._**

**_Anyways thank you all, no one got it, but you have one more chance to guess it. It won't be set in stone till next chapter. Here's a clue to help, it involves a maniac. (the maniac is a skip beat character.) Good luck!_**

**_FINALLY, I forgot to mention this happens during the Heel Arc. _**

**_SO HERE YOU GO. I mean it's my mission to serve. (Not really, the idea just wouldn't leave me alone.)_**

**CHAPTER TWO: A RIDE.**

Tomorrow came and so did more LoveMe work, more burning pink, and more torture, but soon enough it was 5:00 and time for two certain Loveless girls to go to the reading of _Amber Gold. _

**Kyoko's POV**

"Goodbye Sir. Thank you for letting me help," I called to Tymosman-san, the man I had been acting as a temporary manager for, as _sigh _LoveMe business. I bowed.

"No thank you, Mogami-san. Keep up the good work." He waved.

I was walking out of the building to get my bike when I literally ran into Ren and Yoshiro-san. "Good day Yashiro-san, good day Tsuruga-san. I'm so sorry for my carelessness. I'll be more diligent of where I'm going next time." I bowed, waiting to be berated for my mistake.

"Oh, Hello, Mogami-san. Where are you headed to?" Ren asked.

"Silver Bubbles Studios. Why?" I pulled my bike off of the rack.

"That's where we're going." Yashiro-san said. "Come on we'll give you a ride."

I looked up at Ren to see if it was okay. When he nodded I started to follow them meekly. When we reached his car Ren grabbed my bike at put it in the back seat. I started to climb in after it but Yashiro-san stopped me. "I have some work to do and need the room, why don't you sit up front?"

"Alright, if you are certain." He nodded, so I bowed and climbed into the front seat. "So, Tsuruga-san, why are you going to Silver Bubbles?"

"Ren, please. The president said to speak to some director about a role. I don't really know why."

"Ohh." I nodded, "That does sound like something the president would do. What did you do to deserve it?"

"What?"

"Well whenever the president is mysterious about something it's usually a punishment for something you did that he didn't like." I explained.

"I don't think I did anything."

"Well maybe it's just me he torchures."

"Who knows, he is the president after all."

"True." I smiled.

"So, Mogami-san, what buisness brings you this way?" Yashiro-san asked from the back seat.

"I've got a role in a new drama called _Amber Gold._"

"What role do you have?"

"I play the daughter of a wealthy business man. My father is the villain of the piece, having killed the main character's parents. I start as a bad guy too, but then I fall in love with one of the characters and join the light side when I can't convince him to come to the dark side. And I'm really excited about it."

"Because you get to play a rich young lad" Yashiro-san started but then Ren interrupted.

"Do you think you can do it?"

"Why?" I was a little sad that he didn't believe in me. I mean I learned from the best. I should be able to pull it off.

o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

**REN'S POV.**

"Well… You have to fall in love."

"Yes, but it's only acting. Plus it'll be a challenge and I want to try." She looked deadly determined. I've seen that look before, it's always intresting.

"I bet you can do it."

We sat in silence for a bit, I don't know why she was silent but me… well it was all I could do not to lean over there and kiss her. She looked so cute when she was determained.

"Hey, Ren?" she whispered so softly I almost missed it.

"Yea, Kyoko?" I smiled. She called me my name. She called me my name! I tried to rein in my happiness. I think I failed.

"I think that's the exit." She pointed to the one we were about to pass.

"Oh, thanks." I turned into it. She was just giving me directions. I should have known by now not to get my hopes up. Will I ever learn?

**_ME AGAIN, JUST A REPEAT: Y_****_ou_** have one more chance to guess the mistake**_. It won't be set in stone till next chapter. _****_Here's a clue to help, it involves a maniac_****_. (the maniac is a Skip Beat character). Good luck! So read and review and LOVEME!_**


	3. Chapter 3: A Discovery

**Author's Note: Okay so I know I'm late, But better late than never, right? *Nervous Laugh*. I can make excuses, viable ones too. I had finals, I have friends to spend time with, I have a life (no offense meant, it's only a little life), I was reading Fanfics, I was caught on an Anime. All true excuses but more than any thing it's that I don't like to type things. I prefer to write thing out by hand. Sorry :(. So to make it up to you here's a new clue to the mistake: It involves a Maniac, who is a skip beat character, and was mentioned in chapter one. It's a he. And he can change everything in both my fanfic and in the actual Skip Beat tale. Good Luck :D. Oh and question... Were do all my devoted readers live? I'm curious of how wide my Fanbase is. I live in Idaho by the way. (No not Iowa.) **

**Black Beauty7: Good guesses but no. With Ren I figured he'd be a little rusty since it's been a long time since he was in America. And Lory doesn't seem like the kind to listen to Elvis (Not enough Love). With the ninjas... well it' been a while since I've watched any of then, not enough time.**

**Fanghowl: Nice try but no. That could make an interesting test though. Hmmmm.**

**Rouus94: Nu uh. I do like your guesses on the maniac though.**

**Guest: I know. I know. **

**Anxious Annie. Good idea with the Cain Idea, but not this one.**

**Guest: Nope.**

**Guest: Nope Again.**

**Rouus94: No, refer up ^^^^.**

**Claraowl: Thanks for the notes. I like being criticized, so long as it's constructive. **

**Hope you all enjoy.*_* _ *_***

**Disclaimer: These are the personal thoughts of the voices in my head. All characters are not. (Except the director).**

Kyoko's POV.

"We're here." Yashiro said, interrupting the silence.

"Kay." Ren and I said together. I was glad for the interruption. I had been panicking, trying to find a way to wipe that san look off of his face.

"Yashiro, what is the director's name again?"

Yoshiro answered without looking up, "Anthony Fitsbult."

"Wait, that's the name of the director of the drama I'm going to be in. Are you playing a role? Are you? Are you?" I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat. I was internally screaming 'I get to see Ren act. Yes. If you could see my brain it was probably doing a snoopy dance and pumping its fist. Ren just laughed and said "I don't know."

We walked into the studio were a short stocky guy came up to us and said "You must be Kyoko." He smiled at me, "And you, of course, are Ren Tsuruga." He quickly shook both of our hands, "And you are?" He looked over at Yashiro.

"I'm Yashiro Yukihito, Ren's manager. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and the man laughed.

"Of course, I'm sorry; I'm Director Fitsbult, nice to meet you all."

"So…why am I here?" Ren asked.

"Didn't Lory tell you?"

"Nope."

"That's just like Lory."

"Yea. So what can I do for you?"

"I've got a role for you so I called Lory. He said you'd do it so I figured he probably didn't ask you. Then he recommended Kyoko-chan. I watched Dark Moon and Box-R and fell in love with her acting. It was majestic. Just as Lory said."

"Oh thank you, but I'm not that good." I mumbled.

"She's just modest" Yashiro said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are" Ren interjected.

I quickly changed subject, "So what role is Ren-sama playing."

"Riku Surogen, child of the once rich Surogen family."

I gave an audible moan.

""What's wrong?" Ren asked.

"Nothing. I-I'm fine."

"You sure?" I nodded.

"Okay then. Back to your role," The Fitsbult-san started.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I bowed and then ran off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ren asked when I returned a few minutes later.

"Yea I just felt a little sick. But I'm all fine now." I lied. Something flashed in his eyes. I couldn't place what it was exactly but it seemed to be a mix of resignation and disappointment. Yet that couldn't be right, what would Ren be upset about?

"Okay so let's go, it's time to head to the reading." Yashiro stated. We both followed after Yashiro.

The meeting went as planned and an hour later Ren and Yoshiro were driving me home. "Umm, Yashiro."

"Yea."

"Would you mind dropping me off at the grocery store by your house?"

"Why don't you ask Ren? I mean he is driving."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san, do you mind. I mean do you mind dropping me off?"

"Sure. Why do you want to go there? If you don't mind me asking."

"No it's fine, I don't mind. The Okami-san asked me to pick up some groceries. I can walk home from here." I said getting out of the car.

"Okaaay." Ren smiled his heavenly smile.

I went into the store and bought the supplies I needed. I paid and then left. Yet to my surprise Ren's car was still sitting out there. I went up to it. "Why are you still here Tsuruga-san?"

"Waiting for you, of course. I can't let a young girl walk home alone, can I?"

"I guess not." I grumbled.

"Then hop in, I dropped off Yoshiro while shopping. I'll drop you off then head home. Kay?"

"Sure."

When we got to the Daruma-ya Ren grabbed the bags and walked me to the door. The Okami-san opened the door and said "There you are Kyoko. Did you get all the groceries?"

"Yes, Mam, I did"

"Who is that?" She looked at Ren.

"Oh… This is my senpi at LME. Okami-san this is Tsuruga Ren-sama. Tsuruga-san this is the Okami-san of the Daruma-ya."

"Nice to meet you Okami-sama."

"Nice to meet you too young man," she bowed back, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Umm…sure." Ren flashed a gentlemanly smile. "I'd love too."

"Then come in. Kyoko is making dinner so you can come chat with me and my Husband."

"Well, see you Tsuruga-sama." I quickly scurried away.

**Author's Note: I'll tell you what Kyoko and Ren were doing when she ran off next chapter. Should be up in a week. Now Then, I know this is a little un orthodox but I need your help. So I got this riddle from my friend Austin and I can't figure it out. Wanna help? You don't have to though. Oh and please make sure it doesn't leave this sight. he'd kill me if it got spread around. Here it is:**

**You answered the riddle,  
>And you know for certain her name,<br>But many others exist of the same fiddle,  
>So let's play a game.<strong>

**Four others there are,  
>Two of which you know,<br>But one you know well.**

**Inside or outside it is the same,  
>Let's have fun with this game.<strong>

**3 of which start with M,  
>But one letter maybe U,<br>But for only one,  
>You may know the U,<br>At least I hope.**

**The same is said.**

**Now number them so,  
>two have C sounds,<br>None have U,  
>But still there is a single U.<strong>

**Dance with a flame,  
>Play my game.<strong>

**Guess the U.**

**A hint I give.**

**U should know.**

**Two of which,  
>You don't know.<strong>

**Little to know,  
>A lot to say.<strong>

**2 M's,  
>Same beginning,<br>Different ending.**

**McKen**

** One is obvious,  
>Another not so much,<br>The other you know and M with sud.**

** PM me if you have an idea. I'll be happy for any help you can offer. Thanx. Oh and good luck guessing the Maniac. ^_^ So read review and LoveMe. 3**


End file.
